Bunch of Story Ideas of the Studio
by God90zilla
Summary: Yeah. Yeah. Trailers of Stories. That's what I'm going to say. R&R. No Flames. Flames in the Review Section are now a Double-edged Sword.
1. JustiCrusher

**Ken: Alright, fresh new start. More Trailers of what we're going to do. Yeah, like Story Ideas. But last time, no list or anything. Trailers only. No stealing. And I can say that this Anime Crossover isn't even famous. But, eh. I'm doing it anyways. Fun to see how people would react to it. No Flames.**

 **(Disclaimer: We don't own Anything. We merely own our OCs.)**

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Faiz X Gaist Crusher: JustiCrusher**

* * *

 **(At a Graveyard)**

A lone boy around 8 Years old was walking around as his brown hair was gently blown by the wind, revealing his blue eyes. His pale skin exposed his blood vessels, that was even when he wore a black and blue shirt, a pair of navy blue trousers and a pair of black sneakers as he kneeled at a grave that was engraved with the words. 'Here lies, Leah Cryo. The Cheerful Sister. Cherished Girl. 7 June 2001 - 7 June 2006.'

"How's it going?" He asked the Grave that of course didn't respond. "I've came by to say how I missed you." He said as a tear drop fell. "Life isn't the same without you." Another tear. "Just going to drop this flower bouquet by you. Violets, like the ones you always loved." He said. "Sorry if I couldn't be there for you." With that he left the grave before going out of the Graveyard.

* * *

 **(A Few Years Later)**

The boy, who dropped of the flower a few years back was walking. He was now around 12 Years Old. In his hands was a black Suitcase with the emblem that said 'Smart Brain'. The boy was going up the streets before he sighed. "Leah." He muttered before going up to a bus stop. He looked at the time, '13:41'. It was way past lunch. His stomach was empty, he took out a paper-wrapped burrito before taking a bite from it. "Leah..." He repeated before eating the burrito again. But just before he could take another bite-

"LOOK OUT!" A voice shouted as the boy turned towards a girl, who was crying for her mother. The boy just looked what was above her and looked in horror as iron beams were falling down to her. He quickly sprinted at her. The Beams fell, he dodged to the left, a beam missing him by a few inches, he quickly pushed the girl out of the way to the road, unfortunately, a beam fell on him, knocking him off his feet as more came down.

 **CLANG! CLANG!**

The crowd crowded over to see the girl shoved with a scratch on her knee. Everyone was gathering around before a man noticed a hand covered in dust and blood, not covered by the beams. "HELP! SOMEONE GET AN AMBULANCE!" He shouted as more people gathered around. "Help me move this!" The man shouted as more people tried to lift the beams of metal away from the boy, who was currently dazing. His vision was blurry, seeing little light coming down from a gap. More came out as men pulled him from the pile of metal. They were looking at him in horror, his face was bleeding, his body was pummeled by metal, his chest was turning red from its inner bleeding. Mustering the last ounce of power, he opened his mouth. The man shushed everyone else as he got his ear closer to the boy's mouth, mouthing. "Is...She...Safe?" He asked as the man just nodded, the girl was fine and was taken away from the scene. The boy merely smiled before closing his eyes. His vision blacked out, dying, but not before hearing.

"Onii-chan?" The same soothing voice from those past years. His sister's voice raced through his mind.

* * *

 **(An Unknown Alleyway)**

The same boy from before was lying down in an unknown alleyway. He quickly got up. "Wha-What the?" He looked around, seeing his whole body was intact, no pain. "Where am I?" He asked as he looked around, spotting his suitcase. "How did this get here?" He asked before grabbing it. It was obviously heavier. "Wait. The Faiz Gear wasn't as heavy as before." The boy realized before opening it, revealing a silver and red metal belt with a rectangular slot on the top side of the Suitcase, a silver and red phone on the top of the bottom along with a laser pointer with a Camera. "The Faiz Pointer's even bigger than before." He observed before hearing some voices. "What the-?" He asked before closing the suitcase, he tried getting up, only to fall down. "Shit..." He cursed before holding up against a steel pipe. He struggled to get up before standing up. "Ghhhh, my legs feel numb. Where am I? But, more importantly what was that voice?" He asked as he walked out from the alleyway, only to be met by the night sky with hundreds of stars, the lamp posts looking more futuristic than before. "Where the heck am I?!" He yelled as a feminine scream came across his mind. He turned to see a girl around 8 Years Old, golden brown hair with a pair of blue eyes and fair skin, wearing nothing, but a blue shirt, a short black skirt with a pair of black stockings, a pair of black boots and a white beanie on her head. Her eyes were looking straight at a grey creature with that looked like a bear with a grey Halberd, ready to strike the girl.

"N-Nani!? Orphnoch!?" He gaped at the Creature. The Creature, now named Orphnoch redirected his 'eyes' at the boy.

 **"You know about us? Pity. Guess, I'll have to terminate you as well."** The Creature said before looking at the girl. **"But, not before her."** He swung his Halberd above his head as the boy remembered something.

'If Orphnochs are now real. Then maybe.' He quickly thought of something really stupid that it just might work. Keyword. 'Might'. He quickly opened the suitcase as the Creature looked at what he was doing and to his surprise looked at the Belt, the boy had.

 **"T-The FAIZ GEAR!?"** He shrieked. **"HOW COULD A BRAT GET HIS HANDS ON A GEAR!?"**

"I'm not a regular boy." The boy said before strapping the gear into his waist, the Camera was placed in a pocket by the left side, the laser pointer at the right side, he opened the phone before pressing. 5-5-5.

 _ **STANDING BY!**_

The voice was even more louder and powerful than before, it let out a loud whirling sound, the boy quickly closed the phone, looked at the Orphnoch. "Ore wa...Ore wa!" He paused before holding his right arm up. Before shouting. "HENSHIN!" He quickly brought the phone down and inserted into the slot, pushing it towards the left side as it announced.

 _ **COMPLETE!**_

He was quickly engulfed in bright neon red lines that covered his body, the girl and the Orphnoch shielded their eyes. As the light died down, the girl looked back before gasping in surprise and joy at the boy, who was now in a black suit, a silver Chestplate was placed at his chest, the two sides divided by the neon red line, his helmet was mostly black with a pair of glowing yellow eyes, the red line divided it into two to make a symbol resembling the Phi Symbol, his mouth was given a silver mouthguard that had a pair of pincher-like motive, a pair of antennae on his head, a bright green piece on the middle of his helmet, black shoulder guards with red lines decorating his shoulders, a pair of iron wristbands on his joints and his wrists, his hands were given a black glove with red pointers at the fists, silver fingerguards, on his legs were silver kneecaps with a an iron brace on his left leg while the other was decorated with a few more braces. This was Kamen Rider Faiz!

"Ore wa Kamen Rider Faiz!" He declared as the Orphnoch growled.

 **"Kisama! How did you transform!?"** It demanded as Faiz just chuckled.

"I don't know how." He stated. "But...If I can defend lives with this. I'll have no questions that needs to be answered!" He declared before opening his phone and pressed 5-8-2-1.

 _ **AUTO VAIJIN! COME CLOSER!**_

It declared as a motorcycle engine was heard before a silver and red motorcycle with a yellow headlight drove itself down the road before it rammed the Orphnoch. Faiz quickly took out his Mission Memory out of his Phone before he inserted it into the Motorcycle's handle.

 _ **READY!**_

He took out the Handle as it generated a neon red blade from the motorcycle. He looked at the girl, who stared at him. "Daijobu?" He asked as the girl nodded.

"W-Who are you Onii-chan?" She asked timidly as Faiz just got a blast of memories of his sister.

"Liam...Liam Cryo. Stay somewhere safe. I don't want you to get hurt." He said as the girl nodded. He turned to the Orphnoch. "Orphnoch...Remember this! From this day and so on! I'll be protecting the dreams of people!" He readied his blade. "And I'll smite you with my Blade!" He declared.

* * *

 **Right. This should be good enough. Considering the time I needed to make this whole scene. Give me a feedback. Watch the Anime, if you're interested. It's quite good actually, since in Indonesia, some of the Animes came out late and TV Shows are often repeated. Anyways, see ya next Ride!**


	2. Rosario Vampire & Orphnoch

**Ken: Alright, another One! Let's get straight into it! Kamen Rider Kaixa X Rosario Vampire**

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Kaixa X Rosario + Vampire: Rosario + Vampire & Orphnoch**

* * *

 **(At a Creepy Forest)**

Near a Cliff that was surrounded by red blood water, was a 15 year old boy, who was wearing a green coat, a white buttoned-up shirt with a red tie, a pair of brown leggings and a pair of black shoes. He was bruised around the face, he was currently watching a silvered haired girl with blood red eyes, wearing the same uniform as the boy , but with a short brown skirt. She was currently being bruised by a grey creature that resembled a crocodile. "How did this even happen?" She asked. She being a Shinso Vampire makes her a very powerful being. But one being pummeled by a lower life wasn't normal to be seen.

"That's because he's an Orphnoch." A voice interjected. Everyone turned towards the source as a boy around 15 Years old, having brown hair, blue eyes with pale skin and wore the same attire, but with black sneakers, walked up to them, carrying a black suitcase that had an emblem saying 'Smart Brain'.

"L-Liam-san?" The boy from before asked.

"Yo. Tsukune-kun." Liam called out before looking at the Orphnoch. "Daisuke. What on earth are you doing!?" He yelled at the Orphnoch.

 **"Hmph, I'm merely telling that brat to stay from my girl!"** The Orphnoch growled.

"You know that she is your imaginary Girlfriend." Liam started. "But, she gets to decide, who she wants to be with." He stated before opening the suitcase, taking out a black silver buckle with a hint of yellow on two sides with a rectangular slot. On the right side was a cross-like gun with a hammer, a black binocular by the back and a camera on the left side of the belt. He took out a black swing-phone before opening it and dialing. 9-1-3.

 _ **STANDING BY!**_

A dark voice declared before Liam closed it. "Henshin." He said before revealing a purple circle with a yellow cross on it. He placed the Phone at the Slot before slamming it to the left. Neon yellow lines appeared before engulfing him in light. Everyone shielded their eyes before opening them, Liam was replaced by a figure with a black suit, a black silver chestplate on his chest with a yellow cross below his chest, a pair of shoulder guards with yellow lines, his helmet was what looked-like a bug with a purple visor, a yellow cross crossed his visors, a silver mouthpiece shaped like a pair of ant pinchers were formed. The two lines from the cross of his head formed a pair of yellow antennae, a silver piece went from his forehead towards the back of the helmet, on his joints were metal braces, the wrist were given metal braces, but unlike the other two joints, the wristguards were given a yellow line on each of them, on his kneecaps was a silver kneeguard with a yellow strip, a metal brace sporting them below. On his ankles were a silver brace, but it was mostly covered in yellow. On his fists were lines that shaped an arrow on the edge. This...was Kamen Rider Kaixa!

"Now..." He pointed towards the Orphnoch. "I'll judge your Fate!" He declared.

* * *

 **Quite Short for a trailer actually. I was expecting more. But, well. Here you go. I'm sticking with Random. So, you might as well stay tuned, read and Review. See you guys, Next Ride!**


	3. Strike Wizard

**Ken: Hello Ladies and Gentlemen. Back here for another Trailer. We're still working on our other works. Yeah till some douchebag tried to order me to stop writing Duel Rider GX, cause of some issues. Like my OCs' are ****. Boy if you don't like it. Don't read it! Just leave. I ain't gonna get myself off the internet. Dan and Lance are also going to ignore Flames, Hate Comments. Critiques are welcomed in our Stories. No Flames. No Hate. Don't like it? Well don't read it, Dumbass. It's a ****ing Simple Rule! This Hater, has reviewed me, alright. Telling how **** my Fanfic is. Let that slide. And just as I thought that he never read it again. Bam. Your OCs' ****, your Story's ****. Boy. If this Particular Reader is reading this. Don't read it. Alt+F4. Break your phone, whatever. Critiques Allowed. Flames. No. Big No. Flaming me is more like being a ****ing ***Hole. Shut up, leave and don't try and read my work or my brothers' work ever...EVER. AGAIN. This is getting off topic. We're here to read some Trailer and this is getting off my hand. Start!**

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Wizard X Strike Witches: Strike Wizard**

* * *

 **(Graveyard)**

A 15 year old girl with brown hair with tints of blue, blue eyes and fair skin was standing up in front of a memorial, she wore a 1940 American Uniform without a skirt, which was something we see everyday in this world, although it is quite embarrassing. She held a rose by her hands. "Morning, Onii-chan." She greeted the memorial. "Yeah. It's been a while since I was here. Just wanted to visit you before I go to the Akagi to Britannia." She said. "Mom's getting promoted to Colonel. Lian-nii-san's going to be promoted to Major too! And me...I'm getting promoted to Sergeant First Class! Well, at least I wanted to get to your Rank by now as Master Sergeant." She said with a tear drop falling down. "W-Well, at least I'm going to set my Target to be as good as you! Mom said that if I told you this. You may watch over me, wherever I am." She said. "W-Well, I gotta go! Major Sakamoto's waiting!" She shouted as she turned around, but not before placing the flower by his memorial. "I wish we could meet again." She quickly left the graveyard as a hand covered with a glove took the rose.

"And we'll meet. I promise you that." A man said before walking away. The grave slowly turned older before disintegrating.

* * *

 **(Later)**

The girl was now hovering around the city with a pair of equipments that looked like the Bell P-63 Kingcobra, a pair of wolf ears by her head and a grey tail as the city was lighten up with flames as black humanoids with red marks were destroying everything they see. "T-The city's destroyed." She muttered as she took out her M1918A2 BAR before firing it at the Creatures. "I'm not going to let you live!" She yelled before firing her BAR at one of the creatures. She concentrated at it, not realizing that a nimble flying creature was flying right at her. As it hit, the girl was thrown back by the force of the aircraft. "Kyah!" She quickly fell down as a man with a hooded-blue coat, a black shirt, a pair of navy blue jeans and blue sneakers ran towards her. He brought out a bayonetted M1 Garand that was laying itself on the ground. He caught the girl before firing a bullet at the flying creature, causing it to explode.

"You alright?" He asked the girl, who nodded.

"A-Ah...Arigatou." She thanked her savior.

"Mind if you tell me who you are? I got a problem with girls falling out of the sky and didn't tell me their names." He chuckled.

"S-Sergeant Second Class Leah Cryo of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing. Pleasure to meet you...Uhhh..."

"Call me Liam for now." He said before opening his hood. Revealing an 18 Year Old guy with pale skin, blue eyes and brown hair, his left eye looked like it was slashed by a knife or something. "Don't mind the eye scar. I wear it proudly, Leah-chan."

"O-Onii-chan?" She asked timidly as Liam threw down the rifle before hugging her.

"It's been too long." He whispered before broking up the hug as he got her out of the way of one of the Creatures. "This is not a place for a re-union I approve." He said sarcastically before he revealed a black buckle that was shaped like a right hand with a golden trim. He placed a silver Ring by his right hand that depicted a similar hand with a gold outline and placed a Ruby Red ring by his left. He placed his right hand in front of it as the buckle declared.

 **DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

The Buckle materialized a silver belt with two chains by the sides, a pair of switches on either side of the belt. He quickly flipped the switches as the Hand turned towards the left side with a continuous chant.

 **SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

It chanted continuously as Liam said. "Henshin." He quickly scanned the left ring as it announced.

 **FLAME! PLEASE! HII! HII! HII HII HII!**

A red Circle appeared by his left as it slowly went towards him. Leah could only watch him as the Circle passed him. He was replaced by a man with a black suit, a black coat with three red gems on either side of his coat, down his waist was a robe, it was colored black outside, while it was colored red in the inside. A Silver helmet with a Ruby Red faceplate. A pair of metal lines that made his visors, a pair of lines that created an antennae on his head, a yellow gem on his forehead right inside the antennae with red wrist guards and ankle guards. "Ore wa Kamen Rider Wizard." He stated with a chuckle as every Creatures looked towards him as he showed his left ring. "Saa...Showtime Da." Kamen Rider Wizard has made his official debut.

* * *

 **Before any of you comment/hate this Chapter. Hear me out. I know there is another Fanfic about Kamen Rider Wizard with Strike Witches. But many ideas were likely to be similar with each other, but they are also different in several ways. So, don't hate this or flame me. Those are the things I hate so much that I would be likely to even erase those Guest Flames out of existence. One thing. Guests, who hates this. No need to flame, because I will merely go to moderate Reviews and erase those Reviews. Critiques are welcomed. Flames that came from other Authors that are considered as Flames more than Critiques, please no need to read. And please leave. I'm not wasting my time to wonder around the Dark Corner, because I have more work to do than the importance to go the corner and think about what I did. I never do that. And never will. I will regardlessly continue my fanfics, same with my brothers. And I will not stop till my final breathe or losing motivation to continue that fanfic. Thank you. Leave a review on how I should make it so it won't look like I'm stealing. I'm not trying to steal a fanfic. I never ever do that. Ideas tend to be similar again. Leave a review. No hate or I'll erase it or report it for some good reason of mine that it is more like a flame than a critique. Till Next Ride.**


End file.
